Aladdin Confronts Jafar/The Dessappear of Meusa/Tries Kills
(To Jafar's Troon Room) *Aladdin:I'm Ready to Face you *Jafar:Prince Abooba What are you doing here (Scene Stop) Why are you here *Aladdin:I Here for tell The True *Jafar:Telling the True Middle eclispe best you instresting *Aladdin:First about it Last In Say It was Maleficent how tell the avatar not me *Jafar:Why you Lied Me About that *Aladdin:Bescaue The Avatar is Not Dead He Savifed *Jafar:What (Angrly) *Aladdin:It Yet He Power be Disebeason He Tells Way Rigt Now *Jafar (anger):GET OUT 'Get out of my sight right now If Know No Good for you' *Aladdin:Thats Nother Thing Not Orders for you Anyemore *Jafar:you will Obey Me But this Find it BE YOUR LAST *Aladdin:Think again I Going Speak my Mine and you going to Listen (Return Scene) *Aladdin:So Long you Love Me To Insect Me i Da it mine Arner was Wan it but really I Just Belive you you Mine Father How Benished Me Just for Talking True My father How Chalnge Me a 13 year old Boy to actiny kai how pasing Does Be to child and We Resefi it iron ver in the world dont world joi it self Need it place Iron Piece and Kinis *Jafar:It was You Rescept *Aladdin:It was Cruel and It was Wrong *Jafar:your Nothing *Aladdin:No I Lunrt everthing and I Lunr to mine own Growning up We Top Fire Nation Great Sipel Stasion History and Somt Hell the Wor was For therest of the world why meating that was The Poeple On The World Thering Up By Fire Nations did you greatnis Thin Hate Us Kinis *Jafar:Ha Ha Ha your Uncle Was Hesd it *Aladdin:yes He Has After Leaveter to day I Sultan For his Pirest and I Going back forgivenis He Is the One Real father to me *Jafar:Oh Thats Just Beautifel May be He Just Tea and Farliner *Aladdin:But I Com it you Be More Desing I Going To Jior the Avatar And i going help defeat you *Jafar:Really sins you fool Trayter Now why way it i powerles You got your swords why do it now *Aladdin:Becasue Own Destiny Thaking you Avatar Destiny (He Sword Back to his Back) Good Bye *Jafar:Cowder you breve face you loing do it Eclipse you real son come out Don't you know what Hapit to your Mother *Aladdin:What Hap it that Night *Jafar:Mine father Firelord Azulon have come in thinkbille to you mine old son and i was going to do it your mother find it out and swear she was any cost she ruler troon she poors the plan I Will be Come firelord your life will be spear it your mother vising three that night she comes ecap it done for trising She was Benished *Aladdin (With Tears):So She Alivet *Jafar:Perst Now Real eyesd Benshid it Fare Mursting panoty your panoty will be Far stiping (The Sun Begins Dark and Jafar The Lighing To Aladdin but He He Back) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Avatar The Last Airbender